The present invention relates to a method of assembling a motor vehicle headlight.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for connecting a transparent member or front glass on a headlight to a rear parabolic reflector, the method being designed to enable mutual positioning of the two members in such a manner as to produce a specific type of beam emitted by a bulb located at the focal point on the reflector.
Pertinent specifications in a number of countries demand that the beam emitted by a headlight should be of a given form and direction and that the front glass on the headlight should have reference points enabling the application of measuring instruments for immediate control of correct assembly, aim and conformance of the headlight with such specifications.
In the U.S.A., for example, it is compulsory for the front glass on the headlight to have three bosses defining an outer surface at a precise angle (shown on the glass and measured by placing an instrument on the bosses) in relation to the optical axis on the reflector, so as to produce a beam conforming with U.S.A. specifications. Consequently, the front glass must be positioned in relation to the rear reflector in such a manner as to obtain a headlight conforming with specific legal requirements.